grandchasefanfandomcom-20200215-history
Dao Ninja
As they make their way into the Clouds of Oath,Hana achieved a whole new level in Chakra Force,and created these weapons by combining the fragments of Flame Crests of the Sky Gods.This was required because the Dynasty Knights and people who have survived the War of the Sky have energy that is related to Flames and Hana's chakra is pure flame itself.When the gods have seen her weapon she's been creating they've seen the true legend of the Dynasty Ninja Hana.The gods decided to give her the responsibility and powers of the Dao deity,the spot was open ever since the old deity,Kyoko vanished.Hana's appearance hasn't changed because the gods have only given Hana the powers of the Dao Deity,but the position still remains to the original deity.Hana now has the power of the Chakra Force now and solemnly swore that she would find Kyoko wherever she went. Hana 1st Job:Ninja 2nd Job:Ninja Knight 3rd Job:KazeAme Ninja 4th Job:Kage Knight 5th Job:Dao Ninja Weapons:Chakra Receivers Speed Bar Info Hana's weapons either blast chakra or scrape and stab enemies on their bodies or heads.She can move as fast as a Starlet due to her training as a ninja.When the speed bar is activated,Hana's MP bar recovers at quicker speed or it gradually recovers.She can also use her speed to dash at the speed of sound to tire out enemies.Her receivers spit out chakra as thrust too.Hana also gained flying maneuvers to escape any enemy's attacks,and can use her chakra for many uses. Special Chakra Wall:Hana sticks her receivers into the ground to unleash geysers of chakra forward.(5x Hits) Chakra Combustion:Hana points the receivers down and they bring her up into the air.Then Hana points forward and shoots a light wave of Chakra,weakening the enemy,then the receivers shoots 7 arrows of chakra in a fan formation at the enemies.(10x Hits) Chakra Burst:Hana sticks her receivers into the ground and they spin around her,making a chakra tornado.The tornado sucks enemies in,but doesn't paralyze them,then the Chakra Receivers in the air,dives in an X formation,and chakra waves come from both sides.(17x Hits) Combos Basic Combo:Whacks the enemy with spikes 4 times then stabs both of them together.(7x Hits) Double Attack:Stabs again with both but this time with chakra.(Wastes Speed Bar 1/2)(2x Hits) Critical Attack:Smashes the receivers to the ground and scrapes back.(4x Hits) Dash Attack:Hana puts both receivers together and charges as though she has a lance.(2x Hits) Dash Flash:She flys slightly off the ground,moving at a tremendous speed.While Dashing,press Up. Jump Attack:Slashes with a curved angle.(2x Hits) Jump Blast:Hana sends a chakra sphere from her receiver.(3x Hits with low damage) Jump Boost:While in mid air,press your direction 2 times to rocket forwards. Aerial Attack:She slashes the enemy into the air and stabs upwards.(2x Hits) Flight Maneuver:While Dash Flashing,press Up to thrust Hana high into the air. Flight Maneuver(Dash):While Flight Maneuvering,you dash in the air to make her thrust in the air once. Grab:Her receiver grabs the person by the neck and blast the person's neck with chakra.(1x Hit) Taunts *Sigh...let's just do this(Start) *I'll finish you.(Start) *Yawn...your skills are pathetic(During Battle) *Chakra!(During Specials) *Great,you just doubled my will to beat you.(Countered) *Do you even try to win?(During Battle) *Sorry,I gotta look for her!(Win) *You fail...(Win) Mission We've seen what you can do,you're very much like Kyoko.So brave yet nice,but do you have enough courage to carry on the will of Kyoko?If you are show us you can! ~The Sky Gods~ *3 Crest Fragments from Spade *3 Crest Fragments from Lampo *3 Crest Fragments from Asarugi Oho?So you seem to have enough courage.Ok we've tested you,now all you have to do is to claim the power.Which will be easy because you've defeated us.Good Luck,Future Dao Ninja! ~The Sky Gods~ *3 Crest Fragments from G *3 Crest Fragments from Knuckle *3 Crest Fragments from Alaude Hmm,It seems you have defeated every one of my guardians except me,Tyusa,the 10th Sky Holder.If you can knock me out in a single game 3 times,I'll grant you the power of Kyoko.Are you ready? ~Tyusa~ *Defeat Tyusa 3 times *Defeat Xanxus 3 times *Defeat Byakuran once Theme Prophecy